


Explanations

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Embarrassment, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 15:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19112374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A continuation of "Waiting Too Long" by goingdownswinging.





	Explanations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Waiting too long](https://archiveofourown.org/works/784306) by [goingdownswinging (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/goingdownswinging). 



> Functions effectively, as Chapter 4 of the work mentioned above.

The Doctor entered Jackie’s flat glumly. He looked at the ground, still completely humiliated about his  _ third  _ accident. 

 

Jackie hugged him, then pulled Rose aside to ask her about it. 

 

“What’s the matter with him?” she asked Rose, concerned. 

 

“He had an accident,” Rose replied, feeling bad for him. 

 

“What’d you mean, an accident?” Jackie replied, not understanding.

 

“He wet himself.”

 

“How did that happen?” Jackie asked.

 

“I don’t know, there’s something wrong with his body now, he won’t tell me what,” Rose remarked.

 

Later, in the TARDIS..

 

“Alright it’s later. Explain,” Rose demanded kindly. 

 

Okay, first of all, I..  _ didn’t _ .. make it to the loo the last night. The scanner was showing a serious bladder infection, from holding in my pee too long. Though, the last time was the partially the TARDIS’ fault!” He explained, defending himself. 

 

“Don’t blame the TARDIS. If you had gone during breakfast, it wouldn’t have been a problem,” Rose pointed out. “You need to pay more attention to your bladder, even if you’re planning to stay at home.” she gently lectured him.

 

“Yeah, it’s not like I’ll have a choice. The only cure for this is a diuretic,” The Doctor noted in agreement. He then proceeded to go to the medbay, find the correct diuretic and took it. 

 

He returned to see Rose had left the TARDIS. As soon as he went after her, the TARDIS suddenly dematerialised. His ship planned for him to get his bladder treated in a challenging environment. 

 

The Doctor sat down and watched the telly with Rose to pass the time. A few hours later, the diuretic kicked in, meaning he needed to pee. There was just one problem: he had no clue where the toilet  _ was _ . Not particularly keen of admitting his need to either of the Tylers without a quick exit opportunity, the Doctor subtlely shifted in his chair. 

 

“Need the loo?” Rose asked. 

 

He blushed slightly. “Yeah, where is it?” the Doctor asked, getting up. He was directed down a hallway, where he found the toilet, and went. 

 

Later, he and Rose went to buy Mickey a birthday present. Well, the Doctor tagged along, anyway. While they were out he felt the need again. This time, he had no shame. Okay,  _ very little  _ shame. 

 

“Uh, Rose,” the Doctor tried awkwardly to get her attention, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around.

 

“I need the loo,” he admitted, plainly. The Doctor had learned not just to go earlier than he liked, socially, but also to not keep it from her. 

 

“See if there’s a toilet down that way,” Rose suggested, pointing to a corner of the store, where customer bathrooms usually were, in her experience as a clerk at Henrik’s. The Doctor ran off to look.

 

A now jumpy Doctor, returned to inform her of the non-existence of the toilet in this store. Rose hurriedly followed him out of the store. They fortunately, found a public restroom building, but alas, it was out of order. 

 

“You shouldn’t hold so long iwth the diuretic. Go pee in that alley,” Rose instructed. The Doctor looked arond the alley for on-lookers, then unzipped and urinated. Afterwards, a police officer tapped him on the shoulder as he zipped himself back up. 

  
“Oh. You know, there’s a perfectly rational explanation for this,” the Doctor promised the officer.

 

“Yeah sure,” the cop socffed at him, putting handcuffs on the Doctor. 

 

“Rose!” the Doctor yelled for her, who quickly noticed the arrest taking place. 

  
“He didn’t do anything wrong! It was a medical emergency!” Rose exclaimed in his defense. 

 

“Do you have proof of this?” the officer asked, taking off the handcuffs. 

 

The Doctor sighed in defeat, and grabbed his UNIT ID from his coat.    
  
“No, but the British Government grant me immunity as a Scientific Advisor,” the Doctor explained, showing his ID. 

 

“Call this number, they’ll exonerate me,” he assured the copper, giving him a card with the phone number on it. They were promptly let go. 

“You know what Rose? That’s the last time I keep my toilet needs from anyone. It’s not worth it just for ‘privacy’ ,” the Doctor remarked in annoyance. He would go on to keep this promise with himself, and go to the loo more often, much to the satisfaction of his bladder. The End.


End file.
